Is that a bad thing?
by Mochi Flavored Fun
Summary: AU. Deidara was turned into a werewolf by an abusive rich guy, but he soon escapes. Then everything goes peachy, right? Nope, he somehow manages to get Sasori to save him and take him to the Akatsuki pack, but now he owes the redhead a favor; that can't be good. Deidara becomes a member of the pack and soon gets attached. Rated M for language, rape, boy love etc.
1. Chapter 1: metalic trees

**Author's note: **I know I'm already working on like 3 other stories, but I got this Idea by reading a Yu-Gi-Oh story. I liked the story so now I'm making on; Akatsuki style^^. OMG! It's going to be a little while 'till I update again anyways. I totally need a beta.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**"Werewolf talking"**

_Good singing_

* * *

Deidara darted through the trees at full speed as he took sharp turns to avoid tree-trunks in the over populated forest. It was late. Deidara was aching all over. His once dazzling golden fur was now packed with dry blood and mucky mud making him look brown instead. His azure eyes were now dull colored from lack of sleep and under his eyes were heavy bags. As he ran anyone could plainly see his ribs as he stretched out his body. He was underfed too.

Deidara's tail had twigs and mud packed unit too. It used to be long, fluffy, and silky, but now all his fur was stuck together making it ugly and shriveled looking. Oh how he longed for a simple shower so he could at least die in his clan's well known beauty, but no. Deidara didn't have time for that. He needed to run from his master! The same rapist pedophile that turned him into a werewolf! Where was Deidara supposed to go now?! He at least had a good mile on his master's pack though because Deidara was known for his amazing inhumane speed. Deidara was also known for his beautiful voice, but no one knew that but his old human family. What was he going to do? It had been 7 months! What about his poor little brother Naruto and his parents?!

He was free not at least. Bloody, moody, dying, and starving, but he was free now. Even if only until his master finds him again, he was free.

* * *

Deidara yelped in pain as he ran straight into a tree which... Fell over?

**"Why the hell didn't I see the stupid tree un?!"** Deidara growled as he shook his head to try and get rid of the dizziness. He apparently didn't notice how the tree felt like metal and tumbled to the ground. Werewolves were always symbolized as werewolves because they could speak the human language. **"Shit un! They're gunna catch me yeah!"** Deidara growled again as he got in running position, gathered his breath, then shot out using his fastest speed again which was like running a football field in 2.7 seconds. Yep, even normal werewolves and even horses couldn't catch him like that, but then again he was wounded, so he was only running at like one football field in 4 seconds. He was still abnormally fast though, even for a werewolf.

Deidara's problem though, was that he was weak-ish. Yeah he could pack a very hard bone-breaking bite, but he couldn't actually kill in one bite like some other werewolves could. That's what his price for speed was apparently, weakness in strength.

Deidara head howls in the distance along with grunts and barks.

**"Shoot! They're catching up un!"** Deidara whimpered out loud as his body began to ache more.

_**WHAM!**_

Deidara flew to the ground and looked up again to see ANOTHER tree! This time he noticed it felt metallic though.

**"What's with all the freaking trees?!"** Deidara growled in aggravation as he tried to stand up again, but couldn't. His body was at its limit. **"Shit! Now they'll get me yeah!"** Deidara whined in panic as he darted his eyes around frantically as if to look for a place to hide. Not that it would work anyways; the dogs would be able to smell him. Deidara started to growl. "I BLAME YOU!" He finally screeched. He was dead anyways, so he wouldn't care if they heard him scream or if he lost his sanity by screaming at metallic trees. **"If it wasn't for your abnormally by standing in the middle of the freaking forest un, I wouldn't be dead! You owe me in the next life mister! Shame on you yeah!"** He yelled while pointing an accusing paw at the inanimate object.

**"Shut up!"** Deidara heard something growl. He started to shake in fear. Had they found him already?! Deidara turned his head to the side and peeked out his only eye. Even in his dog form he still had long bangs which covered one. Even if it was now drenched in mood making it stick there over his missing eye.

Deidara didn't see or smell anything, so he just shrugged his nonexistent shoulders and returned glaring at the tree.

**"Great, now I'm going insane. Next thing I'll see is the reaper in wolf form drenched in blood trying to take me to his deathly den un"** Deidara grumbled. As soon as he said that though a large blood colored wolf walked out from behind the metallic tree.

**"OMMY GOD! I WAS RIGHT!"** Deidara screeched as he tried to a scoot away with his uncooperative body.

**"Shut it!"** The red wolf repeated in a dangerously low growl. Apparently it was a werewolf too considering it could speak. "Fantastic. Now you've destroyed my chances of killing 'it'" he grumbled beneath his breath.

_'"It"?'_ Deidara thought in his head. The wolf just glared at him then turned around to leave. Deidara just sat there admiring it for a couple seconds before he remembered his situation.

**"Wait!"** He yelled just loud enough for the red wolf to hear him.** "Where do you think you're going un?**" The once blonde wolf demanded. The red wolf turned to glare at him, but stopped walking away too.

**"Leaving, duh"**

**"You can't un! You have to take me with you!"**

**"Why would I waste my time and energy doing that brat?"** He replied coldly making a tick mark appear of Deidara's forehead.

**"Because it's your fault that I'll get captured! Take responsibility un!"** Deidara commanded.

**"I didn't do anything wrong"** The redheaded wolf replied coolly.

**"Yes you did un! You left a metal object in the middle of the forest! You ruined my getaway from death, AND you're just going to act like you had no part in it yeah?! That's not fair!"** Deidara complained. The red wolf was getting obviously annoyed now, but he also had a glint of amusement in his eyes. Deidara heard the barks getting closer.

**"Hurry un!"**

**"What will you do for me?"**

**"What?! This is your fault!"** Deidara accused. The red wolf just turned to leave.** "Okay fine! What do you want yeah?"** the used-to-be blonde gave in. Pride over life? Hell no. Life over pride.

**"Hmm... I'll think of it later"** The red wolf shrugged as he turned into a human. Luckily when werewolf transform, they still have their clothes on. The redhead was surprisingly good looking too! With pale skin that seemed to glow in the sunlight, big brown eyes, a small frame... He was short.

**"You're kinds short huh"** Deidara commented as the human walked closer. Since Deidara wasn't a pure blood werewolf, he was about the size of a full grown Dalmatian, meaning like 3 feet tall.

"Shut up brat" He growled as he picked up the muddy-bloody blonde and held him in slight disgust at the dirt and scum.

**"Ne, where are we going?"** Deidara asked innocently ignoring the redhead's last request as they began walking in a different direction. The boy threw baby powder all over the blonde to get rid of his scent.

"My pack; the Akatsuki"

* * *

**Author's note:** Short, I know. This was just a quickie though so you get the mood of how things will go. P.S. I'll switch from Point-of-view's sometimes and there's some OOC-ness. Sasori talks more in this and he's a pervert.


	2. Chapter 2: three tails

**"Ne, what was with that metal looking tree anyways?"**

"It gets rid of my pack's scent so other animals don't find us" The redhead explained.

**"How do you find it then?"**

"Memory, duh"

**"Are there any females in your clan un?"**

"One"

**"Any pups?"**

"yeah, I have a little brother and Itachi had a litter recently with Kisame"

**"Ne, can male werewolves breed and have pups like females yeah?"**

"MmHmm, don't ask me why though"

**"Is you're little brother cute un?"**

"Sure...?"

**"Does he have red hair too?"**

"Yeah"

**"What's your name yeah?"**

"My name? Sasori"

**"Sasori as in Scorpion? Cool un. What are the other members' names?"**

"Um, there's Pein, Konan, Orochimaru *makes gagging noise*, Itachi, Kisame, amd their pups. There's also Tobi, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuzu, me, my brother Gaara, and maybe you soon..." Sasori said. Deidara was actually surprised at all of the members.

**"I'm guessing the Konan person's the girl yeah?"**

"Yeah"

**"I'm Deidara by the way"**

"Okay... How long have you been a Werewolf? You surely aren't a pure blood by your size..."

**"I've been one for seven months now I think"**

"How did you turn?"

**"Top secret un"** Deidara said in a childish tone. He masked the pain he felt inside when he though about it, but doing so just reminded him of how much pain he was in at that moment.

"We're here" 'Sasori' grumbled. Deidara peeked over his snout and saw a cave. "Before we enter though, you need to get cleaned up..." Sasori added. Deidara didn't complain. He knew he smelled like mud and metallic blood.

Sasori carried the wolf behind the cave where there was a large lake.

"You know how to swim?"

**"Un"**

"Can you Bathe yourself?"

**"Yeah un"**

"Good." And with that, Sasori threw the defenseless wolf into the lake. Soon Deidara surfaced though in his human form so he could swim easier.

"Asshole!" Deidara shouted to a smug looking Sasori. The amused redhead just shook his head with a 'tsk' then sat down on the grass near the lake so he could accompany Deidara when he was done bathing. Deidara grumbled insults beneath his breath then started to scrub the junk off his skin.

* * *

About 20 minutes later Sasori had fallen asleep in a sitting position. Eventually Deidara's sun-kissed slightly tan skin shone in the moonlight as his sunny-golden silky hair lay damp against his back. Deidara was pleased with his cleanliness now so he swam over to the sleeping redhead. Deidara looked at Sasori's face and had to hold back an 'Awww!~' at how cute he looked. Deidara himself was tired actually, but luckily his eyes were dazzling again and not as dull and dreary as they were before.

The now clean and actually a blonde reached into the side bag Sasori was carrying and pulled on some extra clothes that were in there. They surprisingly fit. It was an oversized sweatshirt that went to just above Deidara's knees and a pair of short pants that were hidden beneath the sweatshirt making Deidara look like he was wearing a cheep dress.

He looked at the lake one last time as the moon beams glimmered off the water. Deidara felt so nice in the water because his aching body didn't have to put pressure on anything, but now he was back on land. The blonde examined himself. Now his deep bruises were more visible and his healed an/or heal-ING wounds were visible too.

Now since Deidara's tail wasn't packed together with mud and muck, his tail**s** spilt apart. Yup, tail_**s**_ as in, more than one. When Deidara was 'created' by his master, he apparently had a defect of having two extra. (**AN:** instead of two extra mouths on his palms, he has two extra tails in wolf form).

"Sasori un" Deidara whispered to the sleepy redhead. So far, no one but his master knew he had 3 tails because at the 'lab' he was always told to walk around in public in human form.

"Hn?" Sasori groggily replied while rubbing his eyes. Soon his chocolate half-lidded eyes traveled up Deidara's small frame untill their eyes met. "Ready?" He asked monotone. Deidara nodded.

Sasori transformed back into the bloody-red wolf and Deidara hesitated instead of just transforming. Sasori glared at him.

**"Well? Aren't you going to transform?"** He asked.

**"You aren't going to order me?"** Deidara asked, obviously shocked because his old master only let him when he was ordered. This peeked Sasori's interest.

**"Ugh, sure. Transform**" The red wolf commanded. As soon as the word escaped his lips Deidara transformed into his golden wolf as his fluffy three tails appeared up and began to sway. Sasori didn't ask about them though, much to Deidara's happiness.

**"Come"** Sasori demanded. Deidara followed him into the chilled cave.

**"What took you so long to set up the machine?"** Deidara heard a deep voice ask. They both simply turned their heads to see an orange wolf with purple-ish gray eyes. **"Who's this?"** The orange wolf demanded.

**"Oh, the brat's Deidara. As for your first question, it took me longer because I had to carry him back in human form"** Sasori explained. At this moment Deidara was glad it was dark, or else they'd both see him blushing a bit.

**"Why did you bring him here then?"** He asked.

**"Well Leader-San, we've all been talking about how we want Orochimaru to leave, so I brought blondie back to take his place".**

'Leader-San' examined me closely. On the way Sasori had fed me, do luckily I wasn't as thin looking as before. Plus now my fur was fluffy and clean, so I looked normal sized.

**"I see... Well, since Orochimaru has taken the guest den, Deidara here will be rooming with you"** Leader-San decided as he left the room.

**"Come on then brat"** Sasori commanded. I was secretly wondering if the only reason the leader let me in was because I had three tails.

'Why am I so openly trusting these wolves anyways? Who says their not like my old master?' Deidara though, but he brushed it off. 'It's not like I have anything to loose' he mused.

* * *

Deidara entered the empty den to find two beds.

**"Ne, why do you have two beds anyways un?"** The blonde asked, though technically they weren't beds. They were just mattresses with blankets on them and pillows.

**"Because most wolves sleep in their den with their mates" **Sasori explained as he hopped on his bed. Then he looked across the room at his roommate for the time being. Deidara was rolling on the mattress like a baby when he first got out of his crib.

**"So you're single? That's too bad"** Deidara said nonchalantly as he curled up like a puppy around his pillow.

**"Why is that bad?"**

**"Because you'll get lonely"**

**"I have my brother don't I?"** Sasori challenged.

**"What, so you're gonna be a single old man who lives with his younger brother? What if he wants to get married or mate or get a life? He won't be able to because he'll have his lonely older brother laying on his shoulders" **Deidara said with a grin. Sasori snorted then laid his head between his paws.

**"Brat" **He muttered. Deidara grinned in victory.

Soon sleep took in them both and the next morning came easily.

_**..~ **__**Next * day**__** ~..**_

Deidara woke up slowly. His body was feeling much better than it did the day before. He looked across the room to see Sasori... Staring at him? Deidara growled slowly, but moved his tails in front of his face to try and block out the rest of the world. He lifted on up though to peek out. Sasori was still staring. At this Deidara sat up and glared at him.

**"What un?"** Deidara demanded.

**"I didn't notice you had three tails yesterday, that's all."** Sasori said with a shrug.

_'Oh! That's right! Shoot, that probably meant that the leader dude didn't see either'_ The blonde wolf thought.

**"Well, yeah... I un..."** Deidara grumbled.

**"You ready to go eat?"** Sasori asked as he hopped off his mattress and began to walk towards the den door.

**"Sure!"** Deidara yipped like a puppy. He RARELY got fed in the mornings!... Or anytime actually. Sasori chuckled in amusement at this, but he peeked back to see Deidara stretching. This was the first time Sasori got to really see Deidara's body.

The wolf had a nice body with perfect curves and healthy shiny fur. He also had toned legs meaning that be probably ran allot. Deidara had a slender snout and fluffy tails along with cute ears. He had a strong jaw though, so he could probably bite well.

**"Ready?"** The blonde asked as he adorably tilted his head to the left. Sasori realized that he was staring and immediately stopped.

**"Yep"**

As the two wolves walked through the cave, they soon came near the cave entrance where there were other wolves all sitting on logs around a fire. Cliché.

"G'morning" The orange wolf greeted them. He was sitting next to a blue female who had a flower above her ear. Sasori grunted in reply while Deidara nodded. The red wolf sat on an empty log in which Deidara sat next to him on. All the wolves were sitting with another and talking, so none of them seemed to notice Deidara and Sasori even entering. Since everyone else was talking, Sasori decided to tell Deidara who each wolf was.

Kakuzu was a gray wolf that had stitched going around his body along with green eyes that almost looked red around the green. The silver wolf next to him was Hidan who had lavender eyes. Next to them was A black wolf wearing an orange mask names Tobi, and a half black half white wolf that was split perfectly in the middle. The tips of his ears and tail though were green.

Next to them was the pair that bred apparently, because they had a group of 5 pups running around them playing. Those two were Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was black wolf with blood red eyes, but he had a motherly or older-brotherly aura to him. The wolf next to him though has sharp teeth and a shark like smile along with small eyes, but he was still handsome like all the rest of the Akatsuki. He had a darkish turquoise fur that surprised Deidara.

Next to those two were Pein and Konan. The last two were me and Sasori. It was an actually large sized group. Deidara couldn't help but keep himself from saying 'D'awww!~' at the pups though. They all looked black, but they were all actually just an incredible dark blue. One of the 6 though was pure black like his… mother? Deidara still wasn't used to the whole 'male wolves can have pups' thing. Anyways, the black pup was reserved and quiet, so he wasn't playing and being rambunctious like his other brethren. Deidara wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure that black pup was male. He had his father's teeth though, because a cute tiny fang was peeking from his lip. Once again, Deidara had to strain himself from going 'Awww!~'

"Ahem" The orange wolf cleared his throat. All the wolves quieted down and looked over at him. "As of today, Deidara is a part of the pack. I hope you will all treat him well" Leader-san, or 'Pein' as Sasori told him, announced. All the wolves moved to stare at the three-tailed blonde who had one azure eye hidden.

"**H-Hi"** Deidara said as he looked at his lap.

"**Woah! She's got three tails!"** The silver dog stated. Soon they were all agreeing and nodding and commenting on the slender figure and amazingly silky fur of the wolf.

"**No fair! Sasori-san gets to room with a good looking girl"** Tobi pouted under his mask. Soon the blue female wolf with a pluffy tail also –like Deidara's three- walked over and sat next to him.

"**It'll be tough, but I'll help keep you safe from all the rowdy guys"** Konan winked. Deidara frowned as a tick mark appeared on his head. He wasn't angry at Konan specifically, but seriously? A girl? His body was only like that because it made him run faster, so it just naturally curved.

"**Sure, but I'm not sure I'll need it that much" **Deidara said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all perked up their ears to see why.

"**Why's that?"** Konan asked innocently.

"'**Cause I'm a guy"** Deidara said blandly. Tobi and Hidan fell backwards off the logs as Sasori began sniggering in amusement. Sasori was annoyingly smug.

* * *

**Author's note: **Was that good enough? Sorry for nothing really happening, but soon some smutty dreams will pop up making everyone go 'what the fuck was with that freakish dream!?'. Reviews are welcome, but I don't really want any flames. Thanks to all of you who've favorite or followed^^

Please don't get angry at me if I do things that real wolfs don't actually do. I research a bit like how many pups wolves can usually have, but other things I just make up, so please bare with me people!


	3. Chapter 3: Puppy trouble

**Author's note: **Omg! Thank you all for the reviews and I hope I don't letch'a down!

"Human Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Werewolf talking"**

_Good __Singing _

* * *

For the remainder of the day, I was basically shown around the den and listened to what the other members liked. Like how Kakuzu likes money for when he's in human form, and how Hidan has a thing for violence, and how Tobi's basically a 5-year-old and stuff like that.

The day went by pretty quickly, so now it was cold and time for bed. I hadn't met this 'Orochimaru' person all day, so I assumed I'd just hear about him later. I never got to meet Gaara either, so I just assumed I'd ask about him later also.

As I followed Sasori to his den, where I's have to spend the night again, I noticed that even though most of the members didn't act like it, they were all mates. Kakuzu and Hidan, Pein and Konan, Tobi and Zetsu, and Itachi and Kisame obviously.

Why was Sasori single then? Wasn't he supposed to be with the Orochimaru dude? I brushed off the thought though, because who was I to be match maker? Why did I even care whether Sasori was in love?

I shook my head to get rid of all those thoughts and to prevent myself from accidentally running into a wall.

**"Ne, tonight's cold huh yeah"** I said absentmindedly as we entered Sasori's den and I curled up on my cushy mattress.

**"Hn"** Sasori replied as he settled down. A couple minutes passed until I finally let out and aggravated growl.

**"What is it brat?"** Sasori asked me. I wasn't trying to ruin his sleep, but-

**"I can't sleep un this early!"** I said in an over dramatic was as I started to roll around on my bouncy bed. **"I usually sleep at like 3am yeah, not 10pm! Master wouldn't allow me un! I'm not tired! I'm bored! I'm cold! I'm annoyed! I'm cold! I'm peeved! I'm cold! I'm pissed! I'm cold!" **I whined in a purposely annoying voice. As I whined I still continued to roll around on my bed and wag my tails.

**"OKAY! SHUT UP!"** Sasori growled at me. I froze, and then just crawled under my blanket.

_**"Sorry~"**_ I mumbled in a 'who-died-and-made-you-alpha?' voice. I snuggled under my covers and lay there for a few more minutes, but they felt like hours, then days, then weeks, then months, then years, then decades, then- ahem. You get the point.

**"How long has it been since I saw you Naruto un?"** I whispered to myself as I closed my eyes and pictured the 7-year-old blonde with eyes just as dazzling as mine. **"I'm so cold un..."** I whispered too. Whenever I said that around him, he'd immediately snuggle next to me and let me hug him for warmth.

I let out an annoyed sigh and rolled onto my back. Yeah it was uncomfortable, but it was a habit.

**"Sasori?"** I asked. He grumbled and turned onto his side. He was still asleep. An evil thought made me grin. **"Ne, can I sleep with you tonight for warmth yeah? Say nothing for yes, and say no if you don't want me to un" **I instructed. Silence filled the room once again. I grinned in victory. "Thanks un!" I replied in a sing-song voice as I sprinted over and literally hopped into the bed.

I lied next to him and felt him shift due to the new heat source. Out of reflex, he of course snuggled next to me. The red wolf nuzzled his snout into my fluffy-soft neck and began to once again peacefully sleep. I couldn't help but keep him warm also by wrapping my tails around his waist for extra heat. He replied kindly by grumbling something else into my neck. I wanted to giggle at how snuggle he actually was.

_'I wonder what he'd do if I licked his face?_' I thought. _'wait- WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT?!'_ I scolded my thoughts. _'For the fun to see what he'd do' _my self-conscious reminded me, but I still didn't; that would be crossing the line.

* * *

**..~Next * Day~..**

* * *

I woke up slowly as I pried open my eyes. The bags underneath them were now barely visible because I had gotten such a good night's sleep. How did I fall asleep do early again?

I felt warms even breaths tickle my cheek as I peeked over to see Sasori, sleeping adorably. His warm breath tickled my skin and I particularly enjoyed the scent of him. It smelled sort of like wood-shavings, but it had an addicting flavor that interested my senses.

**"morning"** I greeted him in a wife-like way as I used my nose to move some silky hair away from his face. I stood up slowly so I wouldn't wake him and traveled over to my bed. I looked at him in amusement for a bit as he scrunched up his nose adorable in disappointment for the sudden lack of fluffy warmth.

Soon his eyes fluttered open in that same signature half-lidded way. Sasori yawned then stretched. Then he did something strange though, he froze, then started to... sniff himself?

**"Something wrong un?"** I asked him as I sat up on my bed.

**"Yeah"**

**"What is it?"**

**"I smell like you"**

Crap.

**"You sure? That's sort of insulting. I think I smell better"** I said sarcastically hoping that he's drop the subject. Sasori then glared, and began to sniff in my direction.

**"That's because you have my scent on you"** He said while narrowing his eyes at me in suspicion.

Shit.

I gulped and suddenly the room felt hotter. Sasori would probably flip out if I told him we got into the snuggle phase.

**"Well, last night when I went to the bathroom I accidentally went on your bed, but then I felt something move so I sort of freaked out and sprinted back over to mine"** I lied sheepishly. Sasori narrowed his eyes even more. He gave me the 'I'm-not-falling-for-it-bub' look and I avoided eye contact.

**"Tell the truth or you have to call me Danna all day"** He threatened. Most people would probably care, but considering where I escaped from, this wasn't that bad. I didn't want Sasori to hate me because I know he likes to snuggle.

**"I'm actually fine with that"** I answered truthfully with a shrug. Sasori just rolled his eyes then got up to leave.

**"Come, it's time for breakfast, then after that we'll start training"** Sasori said finally dropping the whole 'I-smell-like-a-certain-someone' conversation. I replied by simply wagging my tail in excitement and yipping an _**"Un~!"**_ In there. Sasori smirked again at my excitement for food... The type or smirk that you'd use when you're about to blackmail someone with their secret porno magazines. Shit.

* * *

For breakfast that day we had a dead deer. It's actually surprising how all like 10 of us managed to eat it and still be full. We were all still sitting around the fire chatting though. Sasori still looked deep in thought as though he was trying to figure something out. If he was thinking out the smell, then he should've figured out I slept there by now. I mean, it wasn't that hard to guess, right? Maybe he was wondering _why_ I did what I did. Or he was wondering why I always smelled of mint and tropical fruit. The reason I did smell like that though was I always used to play in a patch of mint and melons when I was young for like 8-years-straight every day, so eventually it just stuck with me… I think that's the reason anyway. Is that even possible? Then again, I have three tails…

Suddenly I let out an embarrassingly undignified squeak as I felt something plop on one of my fluffy tails. I didn't even check to see who saw and/or heard because I spun my head around to view the intruder… There he was… a puppy… one of the naughty dark blue ones. I peeked around to see that no one was really paying attention, and I was bored, so why not play?

"**And what do you think you're doing un?"** I asked him playfully. I could _**SWEAR**_ that puppy gave me a toothy grin. The puppy yipped and gave out barks. Still everyone just kept to their own business, much to my appreciation. Apparently the pup was giving out 'get-over-here!-This-is-fun!' signals because soon all 5 mischievous pups (minus the black mini Itachi one) were hoping on and snuggling up to amazingly fluffy three tails.

I just stared at the display of cuteness before me. If I even tried to move I was positive a 'KAWAII!~' would escape my lips. Soon I felt a nudge at my side and I peered down to see the black pup with his head down as if in shame or embarrassment. The pup looked at me innocently. The puppy-dog look. I had to bite my lips not to tackle the puppy right there.

"**No"** I immediately said. I knew what he was trying to do. **"My tail's are all taken, sorry un." **I said stubbornly while looking away. I felt the nudge again and this time when I looked down I sat two more pups that left my tail to assist their brother. **"No"** I repeated again. Then _all_ of the six pups were staring at me with huge glittering eyes. I could feel the metallic flavor of blood drip into my mouth as I bit harder trying to not give in… It failed.

I let out an aggravated sigh. **"Fine"** I grumbled.

_**WHAM!**_

I let out yet another high-pitched squeak as all six of the pups launched at me and literally hit me off the log. _**This**_ caught everyone's attention. All of the pups were climbing all over me and playing in my fluffy fur. three of them were playing with my tails as the other two jumped on my chest and yipped happily. The last one was nipping at my twitching fluffy ear.

"**Deidara, what are you doing?"** I heard Sasori ask. The glint in his showed that he was furiously biting back a laugh.

"**What do you think genius? I've been ambushed by six mini over-lords and I think they've won yeah"** I said sarcastically. I didn't even attempt to stand up knowing that they'd all just pounce me again until they got tired out. I heard the rest of the pack snigger while Tobi more giggled and Hidan just burst out plain laughing his guts out. **"Any help un?"** I asked Sasori who was now smirking in amusement.

Sasori bent down and picked the pups up my their necks one-by-one and put them on the other side of the log. As soon as the last one was off I sprung up.

"**Ha suckers!"** I chuckled, but it didn't last as they all started charging. I yelped in surprise and sprinted out of the room, not using my super speed, but regular speed. I heard laughs again which made me pissed. I knew I was just playing around, so I made it for them to just me like a foot behind me.

_**WHAM!**_

"_**AGAIN!?"**_ I shrieked in annoyance. I had rammed into something, again. When I finally got my head to stop beating, I peeked up to see a sea-foam eyes red wolf.

'_Must be Gaara'_ I immediately thought.

"**Who're you?"** He asked in a dry voice. I had apparently run down a wrong hallways and I was in the restricted section of the cave where Sasori told me not to go. Then why was Gaara here though?

"**Deidara. Sasori brought me un" **I explained shortly before I stood up again. **"Shoot!"** I shrieked as one of the little morsels glomped my tail. I spun around and was about to sprint away, when I froze. Apparently that was the one pup that caught up, but the others were still about 2 meters away. **"Wait, help me yeah!"** I said as I spun around again and hid behind Gaara. The Puppy that was on my tail obediently hid as he joined my new team. I could practically hear the giggles the little puppy was emitting though.

"**What!? No—"** Gaara began to scold before the 5 pups launched at him and tackled him down. They all started to play on him too, but his tail was actually sort of short. I wondered why, but I didn't bring it up.

The red wolf glared daggers at me.

"**Happy now?"** he growled. Me and the pup by my side started to giggle.

"**Yes. I'm satisfied un"** I admitted. Then I flushed my tails in front of the remaining pups' faces and they all latched onto and sat on them as I dragged them on the ground like a cushion. I had released the red wolf from his duty.

"**Why are you here anyways yeah?"** I asked Gaara.

"**I was out on a mission to find information, but it took a day longer then I had planned. I decided to take the back entrance from that way" **Gaara explained as he pointed his snout in the direction where he came from. Looks like there were other entrances… I didn't ask about the missions either.

"**Cool yeah. You want to walk back to the group un with me un?"** I offered. I had to walk back anyways.

We walked back in a comfortable silence. When I entered the room the pups hopped off my tails –that I had put together in a seat for them to sit on- and ran to their parents. They all started barking and yapping at them as though their parents would understand the gibberish they said. Werewolf pups stayed as wolves until 7 months old until they'd learn to transform and talk.

"**Oh, you found Gaara" **Sasori commented. I nodded and sat next to him. Gaara greeted him with a grunt and Sasori nodded. Sometimes I swore they spoke their own language. **"We're going to go train now, ready?**" Sasori asked me. I was glad that he dropped the fact that we smelled similar this morning and moved on.

"**un"** I replied.

* * *

**Author's note: **Thank you all for reading once again!


	4. Chapter 4: Training & his heavenly voice

**AU: **Another chappy! Thanks for reading and reviewing! It makes all warm and cuddly inside, so plz continue! PAlso, I don't own the song in this, so please don't hate meh! _**OMG! BTW this was supposed to be done in third person, so let's just pretend like I edited last chapter correctly ne?**_

**Zetsu:** the same thing happens with crak, so lay off you freakish blob

**Author:** watch it! I'll blob you!

**Zetsu:** I'll eat you *does Cheshire cat grin*

**Author:** *shivers and locks all the doors and windows*

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**"Werewolf talking"**

_Good singing_

* * *

"**Okay, well first of all, here are the rankings"** Sasori began as the two wolves walked to the clearing were they'd begin training. **"Alpha male: male leader  
alpha female: female leader  
beta male: male deputy  
beta female: female deputy  
delta male: male beta in training  
delta female: female beta in training.  
sentinel: patrolers  
elders: old wolves  
hunters: hunters. duh  
shaman: medicine wolf with spiritual connections  
healers: helpers of the shaman. no spiritual connections  
scouts: warn your pack and other packs of danger. visits other packs. pretty much messengers.  
warriors: duh. fighters.  
pup watchers: duh. they watch the pups.  
subordinates: unranked wolves.  
omega: the lowest of the low. usually used as slaves. pups of a raped wolf, pups of a traitor, prisoner, ect.  
apprentices: a wolf in training for a rank.**"

"**I know yeah, my old master told me all this un"** Deidara whined in annoyance. He was worn out from my puppy-playtime and wanted a nap. When he wanted a nap, he got grouchy. So hell, he was freaking grouchy. Sasori glared at the blonde in disapproval, but continued on anyways.

"**Pein is the alpha male. Konan is the alpha female. I'm a beta and you'll apparently be replacing Orochimaru as a beta too. ***grins at the thought* **Kakuzu and Hidan are delta. Granny Chiyo's an elder cause she's like friggin old. We all take turns as hunters and scouts and we all must learn to fight so we are all warriors. The pups' parents are the pup watchers, but when they're gone it's usually left up to us, the beta for some reason. ***shrugs* **in our pack we don't have any omega. Itachi and Kisame are the usual sentinel, but Itachi gave birth a couple months ago so they're still chilling for a bit. Zetsu's the main Shaman and Tobi's his healer."** Sasori finished.

"**Un!"** Deidara nodded as his half bang almost slipped and revealed his 'special' eye.

"**So, with us being beta and all, you have to learn to hunt and learn all the howling calls"**

"**Got it un!"** The blonde wolf yipped as his excitement was plainly showed in his eyes. **"I can't wait! I've never gotten to train before! This will be fun un!"**

Sasori raised a nonexistent eyebrow. This wolf just kept getting weirder and weirder.

* * *

As the two went into the middle of the field, Sasori began.

"**So first, I'll teach you how to remove your scent"**

'_Perfect'_ Deidara thought _'now I can snuggle secretly! Ha!... wait, why the hell did I just say that?! Last time it was only for warmth!... right?'_

"**DEIDARA!"** The blonde heard someone shout snapping him out of his thoughts.

"**No I wasn't thinking about eating cakes and pastries in a time like this you noob!"** Deidara yelled pout of reflex. One of the old wolves at the 'lab' liked to talk to him, and would always ask if that's what he was thinking of.

"**What?"** Sasori said blinking a few times while he tried to get his sensitive ears to stop ringing.

"**Nothing"** Deidara muttered. **"Go on"**

"**Hnn…"** Sasori grunted suspiciously, but kept on anyways. **"To remove your scent, sprinkle this around"** Sasori began to explain as he held up a jar in his mouth. When the fuck did he get that? No- _**HOW**_ the fuck did he get that? He's got to freaking pockets!

"**Alright"**

"**You'll get your own supply later"**

"**Un, is that what that giant fake tree does?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Okay, okay yeah, now for the hunting right? What do I do?"** Deidara said as his tails began to wag slightly back in forth like a puppy's. Somehow Sasori found this annoying, yet undeniably cute.

"**Okay then, go catch that rabbit"** Sasori instructed as a rabbit a few, meters away sprinted by. Deidara just watched it flee and escape. **"What the heck, why didn't you try and catch it?"** Sasori said seriously wondering if this guy even knew that 'catch' meant 'attempt to run after it'.

"**But it was so cute un. I'd much rather kill something less beautiful. That rabbit was art, and art is fleeting, so just watching it run is enough for me"** Deidara excused himself. Sasori let his annoyance show as he growled in frustration.

"**Deidara, it's either that or you go back to your 'master' or whatever"** Sasori threatened. He immediately regret it though for the look in Deidara's eyes. Fear. Not fear for his life, but it looked like true fear in its natural form. Fear for his very existence, fear for his very soul.

"**Un…"** Deidara mumbled. **"Besides, art is fleeting. It lasts one moment, so letting it live is a waste anyways"** Deidara admitted almost making Sasori fall over.

"**BRAT!" **Sasori scowled. **"RGHHhh! Fine, get that deer, quick!"** Sasori commanded. This wolf was getting on his nerves. The deer was all the way across the clearing anyways, so there was no way the blonde could catch it.

"**Un!"** Deidara agreed as he planted his foot and knelt down like he was about to pounce.

'_What is he stupid? If he wastes time like that the deer will have run awa-'_ Sasori was thinking, but before he could even clip the though a blur of golden sun flashed before his eyes as the golden flames soared through the clearing in a flash like lightning. Next thing he knew Deidara was on the Deer's neck and snapped it in an instant. Sasori sprinted over to the blonde with his surprise clearly evident on his face.

"**What beauty. Its life was fleeting and now he's a part of the heavens above in an instant of raw dazzlement. I truly envy you my precious friend, and I hope you may escape this hell in your next life, where you can truly earn your presence and hopefully become a top-animal"** Deidara cooed at the dead carcass.

"**That was actually impressive brat"** Sasori admitted. His pride would get the best of him in other cases, so why did he admit that to this silly blonde? Why was he showing emotions? How the hell was this wolf melting his sugar-sweet coating of pure protection?

If Sasori didn't know any better he could swear the blonde blushed because his tails swayed slightly and his ears fluttered a bit… nope, he _was_ blushing.

"**Th-Thanks un"**

"**Now for calls then…" **Sasori grumbled with his irritation clearly visible in his voice.

"**You don't like howling yeah?" **Deidara asked artlessly.

"**No, because if you're voice is anything like Tobi's I'm gonna rip of your god-forsaken jaw"** Sasori unintentionally threatened. This still made Deidara's tail frizz though.

The sun had been setting and the sky was beginning to darken. The two canine's were cut off by a distressed howl.

"**What does that one mean?" **

"**Itachi's telling us to come home… something about his pups most likely"** Sasori complained. The two sprinted back to the den and ran straight into the dining area.

* * *

"**What's up un?" **Deidara asked as they were met with the whole pack minus Itachi and Kisame.

"**Itachi's on scouting duty, but he always tucks his pups into bed, so now they won't sleep"** Pein explained. All the tiny pups were howling and whimpering except the black one. The black pup saw Deidara and scampered over to him.

"**What un?"** Deidara asked knowing the answer. At the sound of his voice, all of the pups stopped their howling a looked over. All the Akatsuki were mystified too. Deidara saw the familiar look in their eyes. **"No un"** Deidara said. Everyone –including all the Akatsuki (and Pein)- looked over at him pleadingly. **"I can't! If they're used to their mother, **_**I**_** can't sooth them!"** Deidara complained.

"**Oh come on Deidara, I've seen you in human form, you look exactly like a girl"** Sasori said with a mischievous grin. Everyone was surprised to see Sasori talking let along joking and being sarcastic!

Deidara grumbled something in annoyance under his breath before transforming into a human. He was wearing a deep blue tank-top that showed his slightly tones arms and milky sun-kissed shoulders. He had on long deep green sweatpants and black-and-red checkers sneakers. His hair was tied up in his signature style with some golden hair hanging down as his bangs swayed to cover his one azure eye.

"**Holy fucking shit! He does fucking look like a fucking girl!" **Hidan exclaimed as his lavender eyes looked over Deidara's figure.

"Shut it!" Deidara growled as he sat down with his legs crossed. All the puppies froze and stared. Well, at least they weren't whining anymore. "Are you coming or not!?" Deidara demanded. Apparently the sound of his annoyed voice gave the pups comfort as they all crawled over and hopped on his lap.

Deidara was wearing fingerless gloves though to hide his 'human' form birth defects. He had mouths on his palms. Weird you think? He thought they were cool, so boo you! Anyways…

"**So, how are you going to calm the puppies down? Tobi wants ta know~"** Tobi practically sand as he sprinted over somehow managed to fit and join the puppies on Deidara's lap.

Deidara shot Tobi a glare, but cleared his throat.

_Dawn blushed – betrayed her waking sky_  
_To gently break another morrow fine._  
_Night waned – the black receding – highland_  
_Reaching for the early morning wine._

_The chorus rendered frantic caws and_  
_Chirps and other avian song,_  
_Mapping out the 'mine and yours, ' and_  
_Goading more to sing along!_

_Quiescent water – deep of lake –_  
_Reflected out the hazy red, but_  
_Through the glass, a flick, a break:_  
_An urgent tail from hidden bed!_

_And in the meadow, waking faces_  
_Calmly spread a colored veil;_  
_The dew disclosing spider laces –_  
_Oft with once a fly's travail!_

_Dawn blushed; revealed her inner peace;_  
_She handed on another blissful day._  
_Night ebbed, relenting to release of_  
_Warming blood that gives to her display.*_

Deidara sang in a dazzling voice that sounded as though the heavens themselves were singing. He changed his tones and pitched and swayed his head ever-so-slightly with the song. The pups' eye lids –and Tobi's- suddenly felt heavy as they all fluttered closed and their breaths' evened out.

"**You wing well"** Kakuzu admitted.

"**You got them to shut up without Itachi. I guess miracles do happen"** Pein said with an admirable smirk.

"**Wow, you fucking rock do far in **_**my**_** fucking book"** Hidan said.

"**Congrats Dei, you officially have become a god in my eyes**" Konan joked with a gentle smile.

"**The amazing part is he got Tobi shit shut up"** Zetsu said with a knowing smile to Deidara. Everyone nodded.

* * *

"**Good night brat"** Sasori said as he settled down on his mattress.

"**G'night"** Deidara replied as he curled up and let his eyes flutter shut. He had turned back into a wolf when they entered his den.

After a couple hours of Sasori breathing normally, Deidara opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep.

'_Shit, now I'm addicted to him…' _Deidara mused as he carefully stood up and wandered over to Sasori's bed. Deidara settled down next to Sasori again, and in return Sasori turned over and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Deidara's neck. Deidara suddenly felt sleepy as he received his extra heat. And with that, the blonde fell asleep.

If only he'd stayed awake long enough to see the grin appear on the fake-sleeping Sasori.

* * *

**Author's note: **Again, thankiez for reading! I'll try and update again over the weekend!

* Copyright © Mark R Slaughter 2010


	5. Chapter 5: Nah, I'm just tired right?

**Author's Note: **Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites and follows! I'm so glad that you all like it! P.S. please read the AN at the bottom for an announcement and a spoiler for what's gonn'a happen in the next chappie.

"Talking"

_'__Thinking'_

**"Werewolf talking"**

_Good singing_

**~~Dreams~~**

* * *

Deidara was awoken abruptly by a muffled scream. The blonde perked his ears up wondering if he was hallucinating, but he then heard an almost nonexistent whimper.

Deidara groaned as he slowly got up from his comfortable spot next to **his** Sasori... Wait, did he just think 'his Sasori'?

'_Nah, I'm just tired'_ Deidara assured himself.

Anyways, Deidara stretched slightly, yawned, and then finally exited his den.

_'Where is this sound coming from anyways?'_ Deidara thought as he followed the whimpers and grunts that two people were pathetically trying to hide. How the hell didn't he notice it earlier? Then again, no one else had woken up yet either...

Deidara soon came across a door. He was in the section where Sasori told him not to go, but he didn't care. Deidara saw light shining from beneath the door followed by a whisper pleading "please... Stop"

_'Wait, was that... No, it couldn't be'_ Deidara thought as he transformed silently and soundlessly cracked open the door do he could peak in. What he saw though, was utterly horrid.

A tall sickly man that he assumed was this 'Orochimaru' person, loomed over a slightly bruised and nude redhead. Gaara.

Gaara was pinned down by the taller figure with his jade eyes glimmering with pooling tears. Orochimaru was naked too, but he had a creepy grin on his face.

"Come now Gaara, I'll only being staying here for one last night, so why not pleasure me? I may be gently if you keep quiet" The man said with a slight 'hiss'ing sound to his voice.

"No!" Gaara exclaimed in a high whisper as he struggled under the larger figure.

"Oh Gaara-kun~ The only reason you're rooming with me is because Sasori's extra bed is already taken up by the new 'Deidaba' or whatever. So come on, you deserve it for being a bad boy~ remember our little 'incident' last week?" Orochimaru hissed.

"No! Please stop it! I beg yo-" Gaara pleaded innocently in vein.

_'Gaara is only six years old! How dare he!'_ The blonde thought as he crashed through the door disturbing them. Gaara jumped -or at least tried to- when Deidara opened the door.

"Get off him you sick bastard yeah!" The blonde growled.

"Oh, you must be my new replacement! Oh how joyful" The snake-like-man hissed in a sickly-sweet voice. Deidara was unfazed though, because he had seen this so many times before.

Heck, he had been abused more than 73 times in the three months at the 'lab'! He was never raped, but he was forced to pump the 'staff members' and 'please' them by sucking their shaft's and fingering 'things' for them. Deidara was also very good at making the 'staff' hard too because he apparently had a "way with his talented hands" considering he had two extra mouths on them in human form. He didn't like the fact that he was good at it and was always their 'favorites', but he was forced to.

"Get. Off. Now un" Deidara growled again in a dangerously low tone.

**"And what are you going to do about it?"** He snapped back as Orochimaru transformed into a black wolf with yellow eyes. His eyes looked as though they had purple eyeliner on them and his tail was abnormally long, resembling a snake the way it seemed to 'slither' behind him on the ground.

This made Deidara grin. In the room were everyday objects. Toothpicks, ear-swabs, detergent, dish cleanser, and soap, body lotion, shampoo, etc. this room was obviously the extra supply room, which was probably the reason he was told not to go in there.

Deidara picked a rubber-band, paper clip, and marble that were on the table to his left. The swiftly bent them forming a slingshot. Nobody moved as they watched Deidara aim at some random spot in the room and shoot.

**"Congrats, you've officially wasted my time you- Arghhhh!"** The wolf yelped. The marble hit over a bottle of detergent which knocked over a bottle of soap and baby powder and other stuff, causing them all to mix and ooze down on him. They were a deadly combination. Practically acid to skin. The now-melting wolf screeched as he fled the room and fled the whole cave actually.

Deidara had always had a knack for explosions and such, so whenever he had the tone when he was younger, he would mix together chemicals and such that had different reactions.

Deidara turned to the shivering six-year-old who had almost been raped a few minutes earlier.

"Gaara, are you alright un? Did he... do anything to you?" Deidara carefully asked.

"I-I'm f-f-fine" Gaara stuttered and shivered.

"Where are your clothes yeah?"

"Orochimaru-Sama had taken me here a few minutes earlier... He said everyone'd be asleep. He said we were just going to talk" Gaara began between sniffles. "I didn't want to go because I was tired, but he kept *sniffle* using the excuse that he was only staying one last night so O should *sob* accompany h-him. When he got here he- he- he-" Gaara wailed as he balled his fists and tried to stop the years that were streaming down his face.

"Oh Gaara..." Deidara said worriedly as he engulfed the sniffling redhead in a hug. Gaara cried and cried into Deidara who kept comforting him and encouraging it.

_'I'm just glad that I got here in time! If I hadn't woken up, then Gaara really would've been raped...'_ The blue-eyed blonde thought.

* * *

**"Are y-you sure I c-can sleep in here?"** Gaara asked with his shimmering panda-eyes.

**"Of course Gaara un! It's my fault in the first place that you had to stay with that pedophile!" **The blonde wolf assured. Gaara was still shivering though from being naked so long on a chilly night. He tried to hide it, but Deidara saw as Gaara curled up on the chilly floor.

**"What do you think you're doing un?"**

**"There're no other beds"**

**"Sleep with me then yeah"**

**"No, I couldn't! You're already being so nice to me by just letting sleep in this room because you k-know I'm scared Deidara-Sama! So there's no way I could-"**

**"Sama un? Oh please. Now, I'm ordering you"** Deidara commanded. Gaara smiled at him with pure honesty and thankfulness.

**"Where will you b-be sleeping though?" **Asked the innocent child.

**"Sasori un. He doesn't mind"** Deidara shrugged his nonexistent shoulders. Gaara's jaw-dropped which caused Deidara to smirk.

**"Watch this then un"** Deidara said as he laid down. Sasori sensed his newly-returned heat and curled up on Deidara as he once again found his favorite spot in the blonde's neck. Deidara places his three tails over Sasori's lower back like a blanket, and Sasori warped his tail slightly around one of Deidara's.

**"See, he's so snuggle yeah"** Deidara said with a mischievous grin. Gaara giggled and curled up on the mattress where Deidara was supposed to be sleeping. It was dark so the blonde wolf couldn't see much, but he could still see little shivers coming the red wolf with eyes that could put pure jade to shame.

_**"Gaara~"**_ Deidara purred. Gaara's body shifted so Deidara now assumed he was facing him. **"I'm cold and Sasori's not warm enough un!" **He began to whine. **"Children are natural heat sources right un? Care to snuggle for my sake yeah?"**

Deidara could practically sense the pure happiness in the air. Gaara shyly walked over and curled un about a foot away from them on the mattress.

**"There's no way I can feel you un from all the way over there"** Deidara deadpanned. Gaara scooted over shyly so they were barely touching. Deidara wanted to roll his eyes, but instead he gently smiled as he yanked Gaara in between the two. Gaara just lay there frozen for a few seconds. Sleeping Sasori seemed slightly annoyed that his usual heat-source was removed, but he still shifted closely into Gaara. Deidara on Gaara's left, snuggled close to the blushing 7-year-old. Gaara on the other hand just lay still in pure bliss as the warmth of his two parents engulfed him...

Wait...

Did he just think, "Parents"?

_'Nah, I'm just tired'_ Gaara assured himself.

Sasori somehow though still found one of Deidara's tails and wrapped his around it causing Deidara to smirk.

'_So, you like that my little Sasori?'_ Deidara joked to himself. _'Wait… DID I JUST CALL HIM "my Sasori" AGAIN!? Shit!_' Deidara panicked. Why did he feel so damn comfortable around the redhead?! It annoyed him to no end how the red wolf had him wrapped around his… paw? _'Nah, I'm just tired' _He reassured himself.

Soon the three wolves fell asleep comfortably.

* * *

**xXxX Sasori's P.O.V. XxXx**

**~~ He was addicting to look at let alone touch. He looked at me with those large glistening sapphire eyes that challenged the crystal itself. His soft pink lips that assisted his beaming smiles that shined brighter than the stars. His sun-kissed perfect skin that was so smooth without a blemish in sight. His long slender legs and lean stomach that curved faultlessly when he arched his back in any way. Deidara trailed his hands up my body and he wrapped them behind my neck as he pulled me in. Our lips locked as a slight moan escaped his throat. Suddenly I was roughly thrusted off the bed though and I could hear as my head cracked with the ground.~~**

I whimpered –much to my embarrassment- as I stood up dizzily and shook of the sleep.

'_What the fuck was with that dream!?' _I thought as I roughly shook my head. I looked back over at my invaded mattress to find Deidara had accidentally punched me off because he was sprawled across it with his mouth wide open. He was snoring quietly and Gaara was tucked under him somehow comfort with a leisurely-like smile on his face. I couldn't help but smirk at it and think it was slightly cute. I had known from the first day that Deidara was invading my bed, but I really didn't mind. To tell the truth, I'd rarely slept the past few days, but when he was next to me, I just slept so… comfortably. It annoyed me to no end how much I'd loved him sleeping with me, but we weren't a couple or lovers or anything, so was it really okay? I mean, I liked the brat, sure, but in _that_ way? I didn't think so.

'_Then what about that dream? Just weird thoughts?'_ Sasori questioned himself. _'Nah, I'm just tired'_ He assured.

* * *

**Author's note:** Okay my fans, thank you all for reading and , I know this chapter was short, but it was mainly just for us to get Orochimaru *gags at the remembrance of him over our precious Gaara* out of the way and to get the spark forming. Plus, Gaara starts to think of Dei and Saso a bit differently. In the next chapter it'll start to show more.

btw*, At first I was thinking that Deidara should get pregnant in this, but maybe not. I mean, he already has Naruto and Gaara as little brothers, and they decide to treat him like a mom, so there's no point is there?... Crap, I just gave away some of the story didn't I…

Reviews anyone? I enjoy to read what you guys think, and next chapter I'll be replying to any reviews that are posted and questions after the chapter, so if you have any suggestions and/or questions, ask away! Yes, Deidara's past will be revealed (or parts of it) in this chappy and Naru will finally make an appearance! Yays!

*btw= by the way

fyi= for your information


	6. Chapter 6: meet the mini blonde

**Author's note: **Thank you all for reading!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Werewolf talking"**

_Good singing_

**~~Dreams~~**

* * *

**~~"You think this will do? Certainly this is not enough..." The tall man said with a grin. **

**"I'm sorry, but I don't have any more right now! My paycheck is just coming a little late, so please just take this for now" The blonde teen begged. The man dressed in shadows brought his hand up and slid it down the blonde's skin.**

**"A young beauty like you shouldn't be working now should he?" The man cooed. The blonde didn't like this man one bit! He was too touchy-feely.**

**"Well I have to for my family" He grumbled under his breath. The taller man heard this though and chuckled. The tall man was probably in his 30s with deep brown hair and golden eyes. His skin was normal toned, nothing special or noticeable, and his voice was deep and alluring.**

**"Well Deidara, looks like you'll just have to pay with something else..." The man grinned. The Next thing 'Deidara' saw was darkness, but when he woke, he was naked and on a bed covered in canopies. He could hear the sound of cages and chain crackles in the room most likely next to his. Him, himself, realized that he was chained down.**

**"I see you're awake..." Deidara heard a familiar voice draw out. Deidara tried to pull his legs together to at least save his pride, but the chains were purposely wide apart so he couldn't do that.**

**"Mr. Tax collector?" Deidara whimpered. The tax collector entered the room, but he was too in the nude now. Deidara turned his head the other way because seeing a 30-year-old naked guy is scary, but the tax man must have assumed it was to hide a nonexistent blush because he walked in anyways.**

**"Now Dei-chan~, you'll be a good boy and be quiet now won't you?"**

**Deidara's eyes went wide. Why was his world rapidly changing?! Why did this have to happen to him! He had his family to get money for! A mom and brother to protect!**

**"Good" The older man grumbled as he pounced on the bed and forced Deidara's hands above his head.**

**"N-No! Stop!" Deidara pleaded.**

**"Don't worry Dei-chan~" He said as he began licking Deidara's neck. Was that supposed to be fucking comforting?! Deidara shivered as the wet and warm muscle worked it's way around his neck and stopped at the vain. "I'm going to make you the first one that hasn't failed..." He grumbled. He reached behind him and pulled out a needle filled with a suspicious neon green liquid that seemed to glow.**

**"This'll turn you... It should also heighten your abilities and give you the special power of healing saliva..." The tax collector grumbled to himself mostly as he stabbed the needle into the thrashing blonde's neck. Everything went black after that...**

**... .::...**

**Deidara woke up when his shirtless back hit against some cold bars. He yelped in pain when he hit the ground, but when he opened his eyes he found on he was in a cage.**

**"...The lucky bastard... -aster'll be away for a couple months... -e won't get raped'll master gets back 'cause master told us not to... -an still hit him, "just not the face" he says..." Deidara heard clippits of what the guards of his cage were saying. **

_**'That means I have two months to make my escape'**_** Deidara thought.~~**

* * *

Deidara woke up with a start. He was panting hard and his heart was racing. His eyes were water-y and his throat was soar, probably from growling. He HATED dreams from the past at the 'lab', but each time he had one... He remembered more...

**"You okay?"** Deidara heard a cool tone asked. He tilted his head up to see two red wolves looking at him with concerned eyes. The one with green eyes looked slightly more concerned while the one with auburn eyes looked slightly curious and amused.

**"Yeah, you were rolling around allot and growling..." **Gaara said as a shiver went up his spine. **"When you growled like that it was really scary..." **Deidara's face softened as he put up a reassuring smile -though he needed it more.

**"Just a bad dream un with some bad guys yeah"** Deidara said casually.

**"did you win?" **Gaara asked worriedly as though it was real -which it was, but he didn't know that-.

**"Hell yeah! It ended with a bang un!"** Deidara said with a grin remembering what **REALLY** happened with the lab. Let's just say it ended with an explosion.

Gaara looked relieved.

**"Okay"** He said. Deidara noticed something though... Was that a...

**"Ne, do you have a scratch on your face yeah?"**

Gaara nodded a bit with a sheepish smile.

**"When Sasori woke me up to show me how you were flipping out, I accidentally lashed out on him so he just fought back"**

**"Good job bro"** Deidara joked and Sasori glared. **"Does it hurt yeah?"**

**"A little I guess"**

**"You want me to heal it un?"**

Gaara just stood there a slowly nodded. Deidara walked over and suddenly began licking Gaara's cheek. For some reason this pissed Sasori off and he didn't know why. Jealousy? No way... Right?

Deidara finally pulled away and Gaara had a deep blush.

"**Woah, it healed!"** Gaara said as a tiny smile appeared on his face. Deidara grinned.

"**I'm special un, and you know it!"**

The three wolves transformed and walked over to the eating area.

As the three entered the room, some people stared at how Gaara was being a bit… _'touchy'_ towards Deidara and seemed to constantly touching him in some way.

"Did something… happen last night?" Konan asked as she finally got up the guts to asked. She walked over at sat next to Deidara who was sitting next to Gaara who was sitting next to Sasori.

"Un" Was all Deidara said with a smile. Gaara froze at the mention of it, and Sasori noticed.

'_Now that I think of it, I never asked why he was in our room…' _Sasori thought, but didn't dwell on the topic.

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Hidan said. Everyone went silent, and then Deidara heard it. A whimper. Deidara sprung up at the thought of an adventure.

"**I'll go check it out!"** The blonde said as he transformed and sprinted off. Not at full speed, but at a normal speed like normal wolves.

"**I'll go with the brat…"** Sasori grumbled as he too sprinted off. When had he even transformed?

The group of Akatsuki just sat there for a few seconds registering what just happened.

"So, how long do you think it'll be 'till Sasori realizes his feelings?" Zetsu asked.

"'Feelings'?" Gaara said with a tilt of his head.

"Well yeah, have you seen Sasori lift a finger let alone smile at _**anyone**_ before?" Pein said.

"Oh yeah… You know what, Deidara sneaks in Sasori's bed in the night and he totally snuggles up to him. At first I thought he just liked the warmth, but even when I was there he acted as though I wasn't even there. I don't think he notices though…" Gaara said as he put his hand up to his chin in thought.

"Oh. My. Flabbin'. God. Sasori's a snuggler… I wann'a see that" Kakuzu said with a grin as he took out a camera. They all grinned except Konan who sighed and Gaara who shivered.

'_I have a bad feeling about this'_ the two thought.

* * *

As soon as Deidara was out of sight he sprinted with top speed as he dashed through the forest dodging trees and branches and leaves. It had been so long since had gotten to run freely. Deidara heard the whimper again to his left by where the lake was.

"**Sasori, over here un!"** Deidara called as he dashed to the left. Sasori on the other hand was cursing the damn blonde for running so freaking fast. As Deidara took the sharp turn he began to see the lake as the sun reflected off of it causing the tiny wolf by the ledge to seem glowing.

'_Blonde fur?'_ Deidara thought as he printed closer, jumping over logs and boulders and dodging trees with ease as he weaved through them. As he drew closer, he could see the wolf better. Deidara stopped a few meters from it. It had spiky blonde hair at the top and there were three whiskers coming off the side of his face. He had florescent blue eyes, and he looked terrified of every sound as his ears twitched around. Deidara knew the wolf…

"**Naruto un…?"** he chocked out wishing that it wasn't true. Yeah, he wanted to see his brother, but not with him being a werewolf and looking so scared and mentally scarred!

The blonde wolf spun around with a jump and stared at Deidara. The wolf could recognize that bang and that one blue eye anywhere.

"**Dei-oniisan?" **

Shit.

"**Naruto!" **Deidara said in a worried voice as he sprinted over next to his brother and transformed into a human. The 7-year-old blonde smiled brightly and yipped like a puppy. "Are you hurt anywhere un?" Deidara said as he picked up the puppy . Naruto wagged his tail and let his tongue hand out.

"**Nope! I'm just tired!"** He lied as he leaned his head in to nuzzle Deidara's neck. It must have been hard on the poor boy, to be only seven then suddenly have his brother taken away. No one even knew by who! And their mother…

"Kaasan! What about her yeah?" Deidara asked.

"**She…"** Naruto began as a sniffle found its way up. **"…She died a week ago… So I went to find you! But this weird guy with brown hair and yellow eyes said something like 'Another one hm?' then he took me to this weird lab where he turned me!"** Naruto wailed as he began to whimper.

"Oh Naruto un! I'm so sorry! The same thing happened to me yeah! So it's okay, okay? I'll take you home with me!" Deidara cooed as he tried to calm the sniffling blonde.

"**Home?"** Naruto repeated as if it was a new word to him.

"Yeah, A nice wolf names Sasori took me in and brought me to his home. I'm sure they won't mind if there's one more…" Deidara convinced. Naruto brightened up again as he once again nuzzled his nose in Deidara's neck. Deidara was assuming that his long-lost scent comforted the smaller blonde.

"**Deidara!"** Sasori called as he finally came into view. "Damn you run fast" He huffed, but paused when he saw Naruto who was staring right back. **"I'm not seeing doubles am I?"** he asked himself causing Deidara to chuckle and Naruto to giggle.

"Nope, this's my brother, Naruto"

"**Okay, well… I'm Sasori I guess" **the red wolf grumbled.

"**Is he the one?"** Naruto asked.

"Un" Deidara replied.

"**The one who what?"** Sasori asked getting annoyed that he couldn't understand the conversation between brothers.

"Top secret information!" Deidara replied the same way he did when they first met. Sasori smirked. How was he going to tell Leader-sama though?

* * *

**Author's note:** Next chapter has Gaara treating Deidara like his mommy! Yays!

**Cole-Hyuuga: **Yeah, I guess. Now to think of all the fun they'll have! (Deidara shivers)

**gabrielsangel23: **My sis added those parts in and I was laughing.

**Maxridelover: **The pup'll be named… Sasuke (black one), Obito, Izuna, Madara, and (the only girl) Mikoto.


	7. Chapter 7: Drunked hints?

**AN: **Okay, so I've decided that I'll try and do chapter twice a week!

* * *

As we began wondering back to the pack I began to interrogate my little brother.

"So you were with 'master' un?"

"**Yeah"** Naruto replied lazily as he nuzzled into Deidara's neck. Deidara was carrying him just like Sasori had done it to him.

"How did you escape then yeah?" I asked him. I was seriously wondering. Naruto blinked a few times then knocked me on the head causing Sasori to snigger.

"**You taught me how to explode Neji's apartment! No way I wouldn't know how to explode a doorway!" **Naruto said. I giggled in remembrance when I saw the look on the Hyuuga's faces.

"Good job Fishcake" I joked.

"**Good job for you Dei-niisan! You finally found people who accepted your 'secret'!"** Naruto exclaimed while he beamed as me. Cold sweat formed on my back while Sasori's ear twitched as he caught that last comment. Somehow my knucklehead Naruto noticed this though. Naruto gave me a glare like your father would do when you lied to him on your grade. **"You didn't tell them did you…"**

"Oh please un! Like you'd tell!" I said as a blush crept on my cheeks. Naruto was freaking seven! How the hell did he even figure it out!?

"**Niisan! You have to!"** Naruto complained. I loosened my grip and fake tried to throw him off. He latched on my arms and glared.

"My arms _are_ tired un ya know~"

The one good thing about Sasori was that he didn't ask many questions. Along the way Sasori transformed into a human and took Naruto off my hands. Naruto glared daggers at him the whole time though because he wanted his older brother more.

* * *

"**OMG! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENED!"** Hidan screeched as the rest of the pack looked over. Sasori was clueless, but I knew what they meant.

"Un! This is our child that Sasori and I had a few months ago yeah. We tried to hide him but his mouth is the size of a sack of potatoes."

"**Deidara!"** Naruto screeched. Sasori blushed… wait, _**SASORI BLUSHED!?**_

"It was too bad that he came along too un, 'cause Sasori was _GOOD_ with his hips-"

"Brat!" Sasori said as his blush was now clearly visible. His face was the shade of his hair and he looked freaking cute. (Sasori fan girls invade the hideout and capture him while everyone else says 'wtf?') All the Akatsuki blushed too.

"Just kidding jeesh! This is my little brother un" I introduced while I plopped the pup on the ground.

"Sure he can stay, but he's your responsibility" Pein said as though he could read our minds.

"Thanks un!" I chimed as Naruto said the same. Sasori just grunted, but we all knew he was secretly happy too.

When everyone was done peeking on him, Gaara walked over and Naruto transformed into a human. They stared at each other for a couple seconds… Then as usual, Naruto let a goofy grin slip.

"I'm Naruto, nice ta meecha!"

"S'up bro" Gaara replied as they locked arms and did this weird handshake. Sasori and I sweat-dropped. Again, wtf!?

..~*~..

The pups –and children- were in bed while all the teens and grownups gathered around the fire for small talk… That was, until Tobi found someone's secret stash of 'something'.

"Hey guys! Look at what Tobi found!" Tobi exclaimed as he ran into the room with a 3 boxes of alcohol.

"Where did you get that?" Kakuzu asked. Kisame visibly stiffened while Itachi yanked him by his arm out of the room muttering something about 'punishment' with a vile grin. Kisame saluted me while I did the same back. Once the two left, Hidan just _had_ to say-

"Why don't we play a game!" he exclaimed.

"What kind of game?" Pein asked.

"'Have you ever!' What happens is one person asks the group questions and if you have, then you take a gulp!"

"Un!" I said with a cheer while Sasori and Kakuzu face palmed (Sasori mentally). And that's when the game began.

"My turn?" Pein asked as he lazily gripped the bottle. GOD these guys had done a bunch of things. "Okay then… Have you ever been shunned by a bunch of people because you're 'special'" He asked. I took the bottle and gulped some down before slamming it on the table. We were all drunken silly, so no one had the decency to actually blush (except for the alcohol making us blush).

"What'd you gets shunned forrrr?" Hidan slurred. I grinned at him while I lied back into Sasori's chest like a married couple. When did he even get behind me?

"Secret un!" I said with a Cheshire cat grin.

"My question!" Kakuzu squeaked. He had drunk about 5 bottles by now. "Hey, can we do dares too?"

"Why not?" Hidan said with a shrug as he almost fell off the log. Tobi had passed out long ago.

"Okay then… Hm… I dare each of us to kiss the guy they're sitting next to!" Kakuzu declared. As I said before, We were all drunken silly, so we all just laughed like maniacs.

"I'm a woman!" Konan declared.

"That's okay sweetie, I'm a man, so I'll make up for it" Pein joked as he captured her lips in a slow kiss. Hidan swung his legs around and hopped into Kakuzu's lap. The silverette swung his arms around Kakuzu's neck as they started a make-out session. I was drunken stupid too, So I leaned back and gave Sasori a quick kiss. The best part was, even though he was drunk, you could still see the pink on his cheeks.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Sasori asked me. I gave him a lazy smile, but it was still sexy.

"Because it was a dare you doosh! You hafts doooo daressss" I slurred by I still giggled as I lay my back into his chest again. Sasori blinked a few times as if to get his drunk brain to function… Now that I thought about it… did he drink any alcohol? Yeah, I saw him drink _one_ bottle… So was he _that_ drunk?

I dropped the thought though because _**I**_ was drunk, so it didn't really register.

"Then…" he began to ask me. Everyone else was still making out and Zetsu had decided to go to bed along with Tobi. "I dare you to kiss me again" he said with a deep blush. I blinked a few times, but leaned up and kissed him anyways.


	8. Chapter 8: puppy cuddles & soft fur

**Author's note:** Just FYI, you're going to hate me for ending the story here

* * *

I woke up slowly because my head was hurting. That's what happens in a hangover anyways right? Thank goodness I hadn't puked.

I looked around to find myself in my bed. The two pups –Naru and Gaara- were sharing a room so it was just me and Sasori. Sasori was on his bed across the room. He kept rolling around though and growling as if it was a nightmare. Sasori began to whimper and he curled up beneath his covers. It was cute. Damn, being hung-over from drinking too much was not the state I wanted to be in today. Know why? Because today was the start of the full moon. During this week, wolves go through 'heat', which is basically when you get horny and want to… well, you know, mate.

Me and Naruto of course, not being pure blood werewolves, only have heat for a couple of days, but with Naruto and Gaara both being too young, they'll be fine and 'heat' doesn't affect them. As for me, hell yeah I'd get 'aroused' but I'm good with just brushing it off and ignoring it considering for three months I was forced to simply be locked up.

Non-pureblood werewolves actually have 'heat' for at least 3 days every month, but as I said before, that's why we also have the ability to brush it off and ignore it.

So yeah, that's why I am so not in the mood for this coming week. I'll get over my heat quick, but with the whole pack having it for the whole freaking week… Damn. This sucks.

I wasn't necessarily worried about any of them coming on to me, because they all had their own mates. What I was worried about is it I get drunk and stupid again, apparently during heat a submissive wolf can get pregnant. So yeah, I was **not** going to get freaking pregnant just because we were all drunk and totally either didn't notice or thought they were doing it with someone else.

I stretched for a couple minute to try and get the slight dizziness out of my head as I scampered over to whimpering Sasori.

"**Ne, Sasori un, are you okay?"** I asked as I leaned over the bed and pulled off the covers. Sasori was still in a tight ball shivering slightly. Once again, it was actually cute. Was I calling him cute because of the left over alcohol or because I seriously was?

I hopped on the bed and curled up too, around him though in an embrace. As soon as he seemed to recognize me sent he shifted around, and once again found his favorite spot in the crook my neck as he twirled his abnormally long –I noticed just a couple days ago- crimson tail around my hips as it kept us tied closely together with his body pressed flushed up against mine. I moved my three tails to tie around him the same way as I noticed how his slightly smaller frame fit perfectly into me like this.

'_Crap, that last thought sounded kind of pervy'_ I thought to myself as I felt Sasori inhale slightly deeper as his nuzzle tickled my neck. The feeling of Sasori pressed up against me and sending me extra warmth felt _**way**_ too comfortable to be normal… shit… I liked Sasori there… No, after all he's done for me and all we've done together… shoot, I was in **love** with _Sasori_.

I didn't like the way my mind was getting into the gutter so I flicked my tails off of Sasori and began to stand up, when I removed him from myself though, Sasori let out a whining sound as if he was either annoyed or upset. Either way it was cute so I just hopped off the mattress and began to leave.

"**Don't go…"** Sasori mumbled before his eyes began to flutter open and blinked a few times. Then he sat up and stretched. **"Good morning brat" **he said nonchalantly and he sat back down.

"**Good morning Sasori un" **I replied politely.

"**Where are you going?"**

"**Un?"**

"**You're standing by the door…"**

"**Oh un, I just came back actually yeah"** I replied sheepishly as I wandered over to my mattress and laid down.

"**Okay… You know what this week is right?"**

"**Of course I do, I'm not dumb… I take that back, sometimes I am"** I admitted with a chuckle while I remembered the Inuzuka's faces when I threatened to eat their dogs. **"Ne, Sasori, have you ever had a mate?"**

Sasori seemed to not be expecting this by the way he had to think about it.

"**No, why do you ask?"** He replied. Did his voice sound… hopeful? Nah, I must've been hallucinating.

"**I don't know, I just assumed that you did and she dies or something… unless it was a he…"** I began to mumble to myself as I rested my head between my paws and shut my eyes.

I just lay there for a couple minutes before I heard Sasori's mattress springs shift. My ears perked up, but I myself didn't move. I heard a light 'poof'ing sound so I knew that he transformed into a human. Then I heard footsteps coming towards me. I knew he had been staring at me for a while, but I pretended to not notice. Maybe it was because underneath I liked the thought of Sasori staring at me.

I opened one of my eyes as Sasori sat next to me on the mattress.

"**What is it un?"** I asked politely.

"Can I touch you?" He deadpanned. I blinked a few times thinking over if he meant that in a perverted way or not, but I knew he didn't so I nodded my head slowly and shut my eyes to try and sleep again. The thought of him meaning it the pervy way though made my heart skip a beat. Sasori moved his hand over slowly and poked my back making me tense up a second. It had been so long since anyone actually touched my fur with human hands, even if it was simply a poke. The last time a human touched me, it was by 'master' in a perverted way…

I felt satisfaction run though my body and Sasori reached out again and began caressing the fur on the back on my neck and down my back. He stroked my head and carefully avoided my ears for some reason. I couldn't help but notice how he touched my so gently as if he was afraid he'd break me. He said that he liked eternal things right? Maybe he thought I was… Nah, I'm thinking to highly of myself, Sasori only thinks beautiful things are eternal, not ugly, dirty, tainted things like me… Besides, he plain wrong, art is fleeting so anyways he's delusional.

After a couple strokes of my fur I felt him move his hand up and begin scratching behind my ear. My eyes shot open.

"**No, you can't do tha-"** I began to say before it happened. The three of my tails began to wag like a puppy's back and forth like when a dog is happy or excited. I glared at Sasori who was watching my reaction amused. **"Well that's just great. When you scratch behind my ears I act like a house dog so stop"** I commanded, but he just moved his hand lower causing my tongue to roll out and me to start slightly panting as I shut my eyes in pure bliss. **_DAMN HIM!_**

I rolled on my stomach like a puppy as my tails wagged again on his lap, and as if Sasori used to own a dog, he immediately began scratching my stomach making me giggle –unintentionally, I was freaking adorable as a puppy-. The red head began to snigger causing me to snap out of my dazzling daze like a splash of cold water into reality.

I shot out of his lap and went back to laying on my stomach as I growled at him. I flattened my ears on my head and used my tails to hide me like a wall out of embarrassment.

"Oh come on Deidara, I was just playing. I promise I won't scratch behind you ears anymore okay?" Sasori pleaded. I lifted on of my three tails up to he could see my eye.

"**Promise?"**

"Promise" he swore as I smiled happily and placed my head on head his lap so he could continue dragging his skillful fingers through my silky hair- and he did.

"You're hair and fur and hair is surprisingly lustrous and glossy Deidara" Sasori complimented while he continued to stroke my sleek fur. Why was he being so nice to me?

"**You're fingers feel really nice too"** I commented as I kept my eyes closed. I surprisingly liked the feel of Sasori touching me… Okay, that sounded perverted again.

"Deidara" Sasori whispered in my ear as it sent a tingling feeling down my spine and up me tails.

"**U-Un?"** I embarrassingly squeaked. I could imagine him smirking already, but in my position I couldn't really see his face.

"Will you… be my mate?"

Was he kidding me? He had to be toying with me right? Playing with my feelings?

I looked up at him to see if he'd be grinning or smirking at my embarrassment, but to my surprise, he too was flustered and flushed a red that resembled his hair. I only thought roses could get so red.

So, he wasn't being toying with me?

"**What?"** I decided on settling with so I knew I wasn't dreaming. Again, I was in freaking hangover from too much alcohol and drunken activities. This might even simply be from the full moon coming up that he was doing this.

When I looked into his eyes though, all I saw was hopefulness, embarrassment -big time-, love, and regret; meaning that he wasn't sure himself if he was supposed to say that. For some reason, the idea of him actually meaning this and even rethinking it made my heart pound harder and my breath get caught up in my throat.

"W-will you be my mate Deidara?"

He was serious. Sasori **_never_** said my real name; he always called me brat, but not this time.

* * *

**AN: **See. That's the end. You hate me now dont'cha~


End file.
